a minute of a wish to happen: worth it or not?
by fortune-ara
Summary: After the death of Tiashe, the 5 people that cared for him is teleported in another place and met a guy named Leader. He gave them a wish that only last a minute...now, what would they wish?


I do not own the 07 ghost. This story is something that stuck in my head that I just have to write it. Sorry, this is my first time doing it but I hope you like it.

* * *

What if Teito really have been turned evil by the Pope and killed thus saving the world. This story is the moment in which the five people that loved Tiashe, missing the child that they have to destroy because he became evil. This is the story after that event and they now buried the real Tiashe in the garden. Currently, the King of Raggs, Kreuz and the three bodyguards are all in a garden place where they encounter a being called Leader. Leader told that that they would grant them a wish that would only last for a very short period of time. Teito/ Tiashe is the same age (age 3, I guess) as when the Pope put him in the Pandora box.

* * *

"What is it that you wish, but be careful, you wish can only be granted in a limited time, and I mean only a minute, before your wish ends. Therefore what is your wish?" Said by the Leader.

"Hey, then that kind of wish granting is useless then..." said by Agas- dono

"Precisely" replied calmly by the Leader

"Then what is the use for wishing it then?" Agas- dono asked, clearly exasperated

But before the Leader replied, the King of Raggs announced that he has a wish "well then, I have a wish".

"Ho, very well then, what is your wish?" asked by the Leader with pure curiosity

"I wish to be able to hold that child beside you and let him pretend that I am his father" the King of Raggs said

The King's companions are all shocked especially Kreuz.

"What are you doing, my King? Why do want to hold that child? You never saw that child's face?" asked by Kreuz.

"Regardless of the reason, that is my wish? Replied the King

"Very well. Your wish would be granted. Teito, do as the King wished for you to do." The Leader orders.

"Yes sir." Replied the child.

The child took off the cloth covering his head and let everyone see his face, then he went in front of the King, smiling gently, and reached to hug the King. The King kneels down and hug the child fiercely. Everyone is looking sad with the realization of the King's desire. The child called Teito looks exactly like the King's son, Tiashe. The splitting image of the prince; the child that have been sacrificed by the Pope in order to revive Verloren and the child itself became the ruler of all evil thus having no choice to be killed in the hands of the King in order to save the world. Everyone felt ashamed for not being able to protect their prince and they are still grieving, especially the King, for the dead prince.

"Daddy" said the child "why are you crying? Are you hurt, daddy?"

"No, I am fine" the King replied and continues to hug the child fiercely, wishing for his dead child. Wishing for this very moment never to end.

"Don't worry daddy, no need to cry, if you are hurt and feeling sick, you need sleep" said the child

"yeah, you are right" replied the King

The moment passed until the Leader spoke "it is time"

The King release the child, and kiss his forehead murmuring "Goodbye, my child" _I love you, always... Forever_

"I love you too Daddy... Forever" the child replied

The King is clearly shocked, but the child gave no further answer and just smiled sweetly to the King.

* * *

Everything dissolved into pure white and then turned black.

* * *

There are voices that can be heard from the distance, then it slowly near until suddenly...

* * *

"King Raggs!" Someone shouted

"Kreuz-dono!"

"Karan-dono!"

"Agas-dono!"

"Mark- dono!"

"Everyone, please wake up!"

Repeatedly shouted by the people surrounding the five people sleeping in the palace garden where the tomb of Tiashe sleeps.

They all woke up.

"Are you all alright?" Asked by the people surrounding them

"Yes." They all replied "We are alright"

...

_Even if it just a dream, I am still happy to see you. Do not worry, I would also be joining you in the near future ... therefore, just wait a little longer._


End file.
